


Descaro

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] a medida que los recuerdos suben a la superficie de la neblina que es su mente palidece más y más.Besó a Francesco. [...]





	Descaro

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo yo no puedo quedarme quieta, y mi beta estaba de cumpleaños, planeé para ella cositas hermosas y pequeñas (demasiado pequeñas pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? pues nada)
> 
> Aquí el primero de 13 hermosos fics.
> 
> 1/13
> 
> Advertencia: Esto se supone debía ser humor

**Descaro**

Ray cubre su rostro avergonzado al ver al italiano cómo dios lo envió al mundo y el muy descarado parece no importarle pues simplemente sonríe como idiota paseándose por la habitación. Todo es culpa de Mate, por supuesto; no está seguro de cómo pero algo le dice que tiene la razón, especialmente porque su amigo se había esfumado tan pronto puso un pie en la habitación.

 —Si querías verme desnudo, _McQueen_ , me lo hubieras dicho, la situación tal vez hubiera sido más placentera —el italiano ríe y el tono ronco envía una descarga por toda su espalda.

Dios, cualquiera que se quisiera apiadar de él, ¿no podía el italiano ser menos sexy e hijo de puta?

—Creí que Sally estaba aquí —inventa buscando nerviosamente con que distraerse para alejar los pensamientos que lo acometen. Parpadea al internalizar  sus palabras y frunce el ceño molesto. —¿Qué haces en mi casa Bernoulli?

El castaño ríe, se acerca a él sin molestarse en cubrirse con una toalla provocando que las mejillas de Ray se tiñan contra su voluntad; descaradamente, como todo en él piensa vagamente el rubio, pasa un brazo por su espalda pegándolo a su pecho. Las manos de Ray se crispan en sus hombros y su respiración se acelera a pesar de que trata desesperadamente de parecer calmado.

—¿No te acuerdas? Me invitaste a quedarme —Francesco se inclina peligrosamente rozando sus labios mientras hablan—, bueno, supongo que tenías las copas muy altas para recordarlo.

Ray frunce el ceño confuso y lo recuerda de golpe. Mate y Sally le habían arrastrado a una fiesta en su honor para celebrar su nuevo  triunfo en la Copa Pistón. Recuerda vagamente que algunos de sus competidores estuvieron allí, entre ellos Francesco; a medida que los recuerdos suben a la superficie de la neblina que es su mente palidece más y más.

_Besó a Francesco._

Besó al hombre allí, frente a todos y sólo dios sabe que hicieron al regresar a su casa. Pasa saliva y golpea al hombre para separarlo de él respirando agitadamente.

—Fuera de mi casa —exige temblando confundido.

Francesco va por su ropa lentamente para darle tiempo a Ray de asimilar los recuerdos. El beso que su enemigo le plantó la noche anterior lo había descolocado, pero a medida que se profundizó por puro instinto Francesco se dio cuenta de algo.

—Nos vemos luego McQueen, _Ciao_ —una vez listo se despide y besa su frente saliendo de la casa.

Se había dado cuenta que McQueen se había convertido no sólo en el dueño de sus pensamientos a la hora de entrenar, sino también en el dueño de cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Si bien no habían hecho nada la noche anterior los planes futuros del italiano no incluyen precisamente alejarse del norteamericano.


End file.
